Asher, Chandler
Chandler has a rebellious and adventurous streak, and the fact that his father is a Rear Admiral in SF, doesn’t help at all. He is nonchalant and has a chip on his shoulder. He challenges authority and play by his own rules. He is friendly, especially with the ladies, and usually gets along with his subordinates and peers well. If it wasn’t for his inherent arrogance, he would been a really likable person, but he tends to aggravate those who wants to live by the book 'Physical Appearance' 'Personality & Traits' 'General Overview' Chandler has a rebellious and adventurous streak, and the fact that his father is a Rear Admiral in SF, doesn’t help at all. He is nonchalant and has a chip on his shoulder. He challenges authority and play by his own rules. He is friendly, especially with the ladies, and usually gets along with his subordinates and peers well. If it wasn’t for his inherent arrogance, he would been a really likable person, but he tends to aggravate those who wants to live by the book 'Strengths & Weaknesses' He is creative and takes initiative, is a good listener and have well developed inter-personal skills. Always seeking peace, he would go out of his way to make sure than everybody gets along. The same trait that is strength is also his weakness. Peace suits his laid back nature and taking and he would invariably take the side of the crew above that of the CO. He can get the job done and is a great motivator and that is why he is still in SF. His record is impressive, if only he would follow the rules…. His initiative often goes way beyond what it should and his *creativity* has gotten in to trouble on many occations with his superiors Of course he can talk his way out of anything… is that now a strength or a weakness….? 'Ambitions' He tends to tell people that he only wants adventure and fun and likes to live on the edge and that command is not important to him. Truth is, he does want his own command, and would have had it, if he had a clear career path, but his personality stands his way 'Hobbies & Interests' Adventure, any kind, endurance races and extreme sports. He also loves martial arts and knows a little of most well known disciplines And women, but that goes without saying 'Languages ' English, federation Standard and some Vulcan.... 'Family' 'History' Born in San Francisco in 2349, Chandler grew up as a military child, his father constantly transferred from one base to another. Most of his young life Chandler spent on various starships and Starbases. When he turned 10, his mother decided the wayward son needed stability and she settled in Atlanta with him. This was where he had the opportunity to excel in sports. However, it only added to his arrogance as he was so talented. When he had expressed the desire to join Starfleet as well, his parents jumped at the opportunity and he joined the academy. He was almost kicked out for insubordination, but his classmates voted him to stay. He served for three years on the USS Trakaner and rose to the rank of Ensign through a field commission during the Dominion war. There he proved himself as an excellent marksman. The moment the war was over and he held a position on a ship, he was demoted within months. After another two years, he decided that he had enough and applied to be transferred. After that his career looked like a see-saw. Up and down through promotions for exceptional work and bravery and then demoted for insubordination, bending rules and regulations and AWOL. He had been on the Waldorf a few years now and served as helmsman. If it weren’t for the fact that the Captain really liked him and continued to look on the positive side, he would have been discharged. But it came to the point that even he decided that it would be better for them to part ways and someone else try to work with Chandler. It went well for a full year, but when Chandler failed to comply with a direct order, Captain Meers decided to have him transferred. 'Service Record' SF Academy USS Trakener Security Officer crewmen USS Trakener Security Officer Ensign USS Trakener Security Officer crewmen USS Cape of Good Hope Security Officer Ensign USS Cape of Good Hope Security Officer LtJG and assistant chief USS Cape of Good Hope Security Officer Ensign USS Rine Helmsmen LT JG USS Rine Helmsmen Lieutenant USS Rine Helmsmen Lt JG USS Chimera Helmsmen Lieutenant USS Chimera Executive Officer LT Commander USS Chimera Commander Medals and Service Awards